Ever After
by HC247
Summary: Liir asks his mother for a bedtime story. Fiyerba fluff. Post musicalverse. Take as you will. Reviews are much appreciated!


"Tell me a story, Mama!"

Soulful blue eyes gazed up at her as she tucked the sheets around the child's small frame.

Elphaba sighed.

Eye's so much like the one's that always looked upon her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world.

Eyes so much like the one's she always get lost in so easily.

Eyes so much like that of his father's….

Liir continued to stare her down, his small lips slightly puckering into a pout. "Please Mama?" He was nearly begging now. "You haven't told me a bedtime story in forever. Nearly two days!"

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle at her three-year-old son's logic. "Well then I suppose we are long overdue."

Seeing that he had succeeded in had succeeded in his task, Liir snuggled down into the pillow, a huge grin splitting his features. His mother waited until he seemed content before stretching out beside him on the bed. Using one green finger to push a stray curl out of his face, she asked. "What type of story would you like to hear, dearest?"

Not even a clock-tick had passed before he gave his answer. "A fairytale."

His response surprised her. She had many times told her son stories of far away lands and heroic actions, but they had all had a sense of realism to them that was drawn from her experiences and travels after she had departed from the Emerald City.

"Are you sure, Liir? Wouldn't you rather hear another story about Tin Man? I never did tell you how he managed to recover his heart."

Her son's head shook fiercely. "Those stories are old, Mama. I want to hear something new. Didn't _your_ mama ever tell you fairytales?"

All the green girl could do was stare at her son. There he laid, gazing at her with questioning eyes. To him, everyone had a mother who spun fabulous tales of far away places, heroic princes. Damsels in distress and royal balls. A world where life in simple and in the end, everything worked out for the better. IN the end, the only reply she could muster was. "I'll do my best."

This seemed to satisfy the boy as he got comfortable once more. Sighing deeply, Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment and began "Once upon a time…"

In the moments that followed, Elphaba surprised even herself with her ability to think quickly. In a short time, she managed to come up with an engaging tale of a misunderstood girl who only wanted to make the world a better place. Though she had good intentions, everything she did turned out completely wrong. Eventually shunned by society, she began to lead a solitary life until the day she met a man with whom she fell in love. Someone who took the time to get to know the inside of the girl so many had deemed a nuisance. Once day, he told her the truth. He was not just an ordinary man, but a prince. When the girl questioned his motives, he only assured her that he wanted her to get to know the real him. He wanted to be loved for who he was, not who people thought him to be-much like she did.

"And I'm sure you now what comes next." She smiled down at her precious son.

His smile was infectious. "Sure do! 'And they all lived happily ever after!."

Leaning down, she planted a kiss to the soft skin of his forehead. "That's right, dearest."

"Mama?"

She looked down at him. "Yes, Liir?"

Liir glanced up at her, the pure innocence of childhood shining in his blue orbs. "Do you think there are 'happily ever after's' in real life?"

Before Elphaba had the chance to answer, she felt a soft pressure on her back. Turning as best she could, she realized that her husband had joined them on the bed. The adoration in the eyes that matched those of the small boy on her left shone brightly from her depths. Turning back to her son, she gave a one shouldered shrug. "I think happily ever after is what you make of it. Everyone's definition is different."

A yawn was his only response. Seeing that he was tired, his mother allowed herself to be helped to her feet and follow his father quietly into the fall. After quietly closing the door, Elphaba turned and gave a small squeak of surprise when she turned to find herself encircled by two strong arms.

"I'm impressed with your story telling abilities, my love." Fiyero pulled her close so that his lips where next to her ear. "I never knew you could spin such an ingenious fairytale."

His green wife glanced back toward the closed door. "He insisted. What was I supposed to do?"

The Prince laughed softly as he pulled back to look his wife in the eye. "You did wonderful, Fae. But tell me something." His face became serious. "Do you truly believe that there are no happily ever afters?"

She shrugged in his embrace. "Who knows? Logically, the odds are not in favor. And yet…" She brought his hand to cover hers on her swollen middle and raised herself up to kiss him softly. "And yet, I find myself believing in them a bit more everyday."


End file.
